


Another Way of Love

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soul Sex, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, lots of love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap (geplante) 'One-Shot'. </p>
<p>Was wohl passiert, wenn Sans sich seiner Gefühle endlich bewusster wird und sich ein bestimmtes Kleidungsstück unter den Nagel reißt? Wie wird Papyrus wohl reagieren wenn er die Gefühle erfährt und was wird er machen, wenn er Sans mit seinem Hoodie erwischt? </p>
<p>((Summary ist ein mieser Verräter))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Wooowie. Eigentlich wollte ich eine kurze One Shot zu den Beiden schreiben, aber irgendwie kann ich mich nicht wirklich kurz fassen... nun, egal! 
> 
> Die Geschichte wurde sehr sehr stark durch einen Kurz-Comic auf Tumblr beeinflusst. 
> 
> ((Schaust du hier: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/137246198349/sansapapyrus-sanspar-ussans-borrow-his-bro  
> UUUND HIER: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/137953420064/a-continuation-of-ussans-borrowing-his-bro )) 
> 
> Well, this should be a One-Shot, but yeah. It turned out wrong - again. ALSO if you dooon't understand this whole babbling, then you need to be patience... I will translate the whole thing, when I'm done with it! ~ x3 
> 
> Have fun with this stupid idea :D 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ~ Diese Fanfiction ist nicht Beta gelesen, deswegen verzeiht mir bitte Rechtschreib- und sonstige Fehler! ~ x3

Das helle Blau auf den Wangenknochen war das einzige Licht, was den Raum erfüllte, noch immer fragte er sich, wie es hier zu überhaupt kommen konnte. 

In den Augenhöhlen hatten sich kleine, blaue Herzen gebildet, sie waren halb geöffnet und betrachteten den Ärmel des Hoodies, den er zuvor noch im Mund gehabt hatte. Der Stoff des Pullovers bedeckte lediglich nur noch seine Arme und den obersten Teil seines Brustkorb, die kleine, hellblaue Seele schimmerte durch die Rippen. 

Die gesamte Situation war überfordernd, dieses neue, unbekannte und intensive Gefühl machte Sans nervös, aber es gefiel ihm auch. Was hatte das in ihm ausgelöst? Wie war er nur in diese Situation gekommen?

**\- zwei Tage zuvor -**

„Papy! Nun steh endlich auf, du kommst noch zu spät!“, mit Schwung öffnete er die Zimmertür, sofort schaute er seinen Bruder an, der noch auf seinem Bett lag und sich ausgiebig streckte. Das Licht der geöffneten Tür war die einzige Lichtquelle, die den dunklen Raum erhellte. Eindringlich musterte er den Größeren auf seinem Bett, langsam richtete sich dieser auf, streckte sich erneut und erhob sich widerwillig von der bequemen und weichen Unterlage. 

„Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?“, der Kleinere verließ das Zimmer wieder, stapfte durch den Flur, die Treppe herunter und lief in die Küche. 

Selbst an seinen freien Tagen musste er sich noch um solche Sachen kümmern – den Haushalt und dann musste er auch noch seinen älteren Bruder wecken. Eigentlich sollte Papyrus wissen, dass er nicht ständig zur spät zu seiner Arbeit kommen konnte. 

„Weißt du wo mein Hoodie ist?“, das unerwartete auftauchen der Stimme des Älteren ließ das kleinere Skelett stark zusammen zucken, im selben Moment ließ er die Schüssel in seiner Hand fallen, die mit einem lauten Ton zu Boden ging. 

„D-dein Hoodie? Keine Ahnung, warum lässt du denn auch immer alles herum liegen?“, kurz würdigte er dem Anderen einen Blick, bevor er sich herunter beugte um die Schüssel aufzuheben. 

„Hm... na gut. Wenn du ihn findest, legst du ihn mir dann in mein Zimmer? Ich sollte mal los“, Papyrus wollte die Küche verlassen, als er die Hand seines Bruders an seiner Jacke spürte. 

„Äh...p-pass auf dich auf ja?“, in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren bildete sich ein helles Blau, die Hand an der orangen Jacke löste sich sofort wieder. Was machte er da eigentlich?!

Amüsiert grinsend drehte der Größere sich noch einmal um, trat näher an Sans heran und beugte sich etwas nach unten. Er drückte einen 'Kuss' gegen die Stirn, musste breiter grinsen als das Blau im Gesicht seines Gegenübers intensiver wurde. 

„Alles gut bei dir? Du bist so blau“, seine Stichelei blieb nicht ungestraft. Sogleich hob der angehende royal guardian seine Hände, gab seinem großen Bruder einen Schlag gegen den Arm, den er noch erwischen konnte, bevor der Ältere sich auf dem Weg machte das Haus zu verlassen. 

„Bis später“, mit diesen Worten zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ den Jüngeren alleine zurück. 

„Waaaaah. Was mach ich denn nur?“, wütend über sein eigenes Verhalten schüttelte er den Kopf, klopfte sich mit den Handflächen gegen die Wangenknochen, atmete tief durch und versuchte das Pochen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. 

Wieso war er im Augenblick so empfindlich was den Kontakt zu seinem Bruder anging? Das war doch sonst nicht der Fall. 

Die Schüssel legte Sans auf einem der Schränke ab, verließ die Küche dann um sich der nächsten Aufgabe zu kümmern, die sein Bruder an seinen freien Tage nicht erledigen würde: die Wäsche. 

Dank seiner Vorbereitungen hatte er den Wäschekorb neben der Treppe abgestellt, er nahm ihn hoch und ging die Treppe nach oben, zuerst in sein eigenes Zimmer. Dank dem kleinen Korb den er dort schon stehen hatte war es ein leichteres, die Wäsche einzusammeln und in den anderen Korb zu verfrachten. 

Im Schlepptau mit dem ersten Stapel Wäsche verließ er sein eigenes Zimmer, lief herüber zum Zimmer seines Bruders. Neben der Tür stellte er den blauen Korb ab, öffnete die Tür und betätigte sogleich den Lichtschalter. Zu seinem Erstaunen flackerte das Licht an der Decke nur kurz, ehe die Glühbirne knackte und das kleine Skelett im Dunkeln stehen ließ. 

„Na super...“, das einzige Fenster im Raum war verdeckt durch die Vorhänge, die Papyrus niemals zur Seite zog. Also blieb dies nun an dem Kleinen hängen. Das Weiß in seinen Augenhöhlen konnte sich nicht richtig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, vorsichtig tastete er sich voran, ab und an stieß er gegen Dinge die auf dem Boden lagen. 

Nach einem anstrengenden Weg zum Fenster zog er die Vorhänge zur Seite, war selbst geblendet von dem hellen Licht, dass durch das Glas in den finsteren Raum drang und kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
Mehrmals blinzelte Sans bevor er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, drehte sich dann um, um das Chaos im Zimmer seines größeren Bruders zu mustern. Es war schlimmer als erwartet. 

Überall lagen Socken, ein altes paar Schuhe stand in einer Ecke, darunter lagen etliche Zeitungen. Insgesamt war das Zimmer sehr speziell eingerichtet, es gab bis auf das Bett in einer Ecke nicht mal ein weiteres richtiges Möbelstück. Die 'Kommode' – die seit einiger Zeit schon keine mehr war – fiel auseinander, eine der Schubladen lag auf dem Fußboden, ihr Inhalt befand sich zur Hälfte noch in ihr und die andere Hälfte lag neben ihr auf dem Boden. 

Sprachlos lief Sans nun den Weg zurück, sammelte auf dem Weg zum Bett die etlichen Socken und auch einige Tanktops vom Boden auf, kurz vor seinem eigentlichen Ziel stolperte er jedoch über eine leere Flasche Honig, landete auf dem Boden und murrte laut auf. Zu seinem Glück hatte die dreckige Wäsche den Sturz gedämpft, trotzdem hatte er sich den Kopf auf dem Boden gestoßen. 

„Uurgh... Papy...“, irgendwas musste er sich als Strafe für dieses Chaos ausdenken. Selbst wenn der Größere immer behaupte es wäre sein Zimmer und es sollte Sans doch egal sein, wie es hier aussähe – aber das war zu viel. 

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und dabei war sich aufzurichten konnte er etwas Oranges unter dem Holzrahmen erkennen, kurzerhand streckte er den rechten Arm aus und versuchte danach zu greifen, nachdem er beinahe halb unter dem Bett verschwunden war spürte er den Stoff an seinen Fingern. 

Zusammen mit dem Fundstück kam er unter dem Bett hervor, die Augen brauchten einen Moment um zu erkennen, was er in der Hand hielt. Den Hoodie seines Bruders. 

„Kein Wunder das er ihn nicht findet, wenn er ihn unter dem Bett vergräbt“, der Pullover war voller Staub und Fusseln, die Socken und Tops platzierte er auf dem Bett, das orange Kleidungsstück in seinen Händen schüttelte er stark, der Staub löste sich, brachte den angehenden Wächter der Königin zum niesen. 

Seine Augen betrachteten den Pullover eindringlich, zu seinem Erstaunen war er nicht so dreckig wie er es gedacht hatte, dennoch würde ihm wohl eine Wäsche nicht schaden.  
Wenn er zurück dachte – es war eine Ewigkeit her als er ihn zuletzt gewaschen hatte. Papyrus war förmlich mit ihm zusammen gewachsen, wieso hatte er ihn dann überhaupt ausgezogen? 

Plötzlich stach ihm ein Fleck auf dem linken Ärmel ins Auge, skeptisch musterte er ihn, ehe er den Ärmel näher zu sich zog und vorsichtig daran roch. 

Honig?

Der süße Duft ließ ihn erzittern, ein feines Blau wanderte auf seine Wangenknochen, ein unbekanntes, komisches Gefühl breitete sich in seinen Knochen aus, erneut atmete er den Duft ein, ehe er den Ärmel noch näher an sich zog und die Augen schloss. 

Nein, nicht nur Honig. Der Hoodie roch noch nach etwas anderem: Papyrus. 

Die Tatsache traf ihn härter als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, das Blau wurde intensiver, peinlich berührt ließ er sich zusammen mit dem Oberteil zu Boden sinken, atmete erneut tief den angenehmen Duft ein und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. 

Sans konnte spüren wie seine Seele anfing schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen, überfordert hielt er den Pullover fest in seinen Händen, als urplötzlich ein seltsamer laut an seine Ohren drang zuckte er stark zusammen. Hatte er gerade etwas... gestöhnt?!

Als würde er einen Feind in den Händen halten wich er nach hinten aus, der Hoodie lag wenige Zentimeter vor ihm auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht war in ein dunkles Blau gehüllt, schwerer Atem verließ seinen Mund. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Wieso wurde ihm plötzlich so heiß? 

Argwöhnisch ruhte sein Blick auf dem Kleidungsstück, was seine Gefühle verrückt spielen ließ. Sans konnte es sich nicht erklären, irgendetwas in ihm brachte ihn dazu sich noch einmal dem Pullover zuzuwenden. Mit der rechten Hand griff er den orangen Stoff, zog ihn nah an sich heran und drückte ihn an sein Gesicht. 

„Papy...“, der Name verließ ungewollt seinen Kehle, zusammen mit ihm ließ er sich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen. Ihn übermannte das unbekannte Gefühl, seine freie Hand legte er sich über die Augen, versuchte die Hitze in sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Gerade als er sich weiter dem Unbekannten hingeben wollte holte ihn ein regelmäßiges Brummen sowie ein schriller Ton aus seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, stark zuckte das Skelett zusammen, ehe er reagierte und das kleine Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche zog. 

Bei dem Namen auf dem Display ließ er erschrocken den Hoodie los, richtete sich so gut es ging auf, stütze sich auf seiner freien Hand ab und atmete tief durch. Danach nahm er ab. 

„Hallo Papy... w-was gibt’s denn?“, Sans hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen, seine Stimme klang alles andere als ruhig und gelassen wie sonst. 

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“, den besorgten Unterton konnte er nicht überhören, wieder schlich sich ein blauer Schimmer in sein Gesicht. 

„Ja! Ich bin gerade nur über etwas in deinem Zimmer gestolpert... es sieht hier drin aus wie auf einer Müllhalde!“, schnell versuchte der Jüngere das Thema zu wechseln, was ihm auch gelang. Die Reaktion des Anderen war ein lautes Räuspern, ehe er wohl wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund des Anrufes zurück kam. 

„Ich komm heute etwas früher heim und wollte dich fragen, ob du noch etwas brauchst?“, seine Aussage brachte pure Verzweiflung in den Ausdruck des Kleineren, rasch richtete er sich gänzlich auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. 

„Was heißt denn früher?“, seinen Gefühlszustand wieder unter Kontrolle bringend atmete er erneut tief durch. Nebenbei sammelte mit seiner freien Hand die vereinzelten Socken vom Boden auf, die er eigentlich waschen wollte und legte sie zu den Anderen auf dem Bett. 

„Ich glaube so in zwei bis drei Stunden. Also, brauchst du etwas?“

Seine Gedanken sortierend überlegte Sans angestrengt, ob ihm noch etwas einfallen würde, aber sein Kopf kreiste noch immer um den orangen Hoodie und den süßlichen Geruch von Honig und Papyrus. 

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Danke für die Nachfrage.“

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später, ruh dich an deinem freien Tag ruhig ein bisschen aus Sans“, durch das Telefon konnte er das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht spüren und musste den Kopf schütteln. 

„Bis nachher“, der Ton der durch das Telefon drang ließ auch den Kleineren das Gerät wieder in seiner Hosentasche verstauen, ein Blick auf das Bett sorgte dafür, dass ihm sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben wieder einfiel. 

Die Wäsche. 

Zuerst hob er die Tops sowie die Socken auf, der Hoodie kam zuletzt und er versuchte gleich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Was war heute nur los mit ihm?

x

An der Waschmaschine angekommen stopfte er zunächst seine eigenen Sachen nacheinander in die Trommel, gefolgt von denen seines Bruders. Als er den gefürchteten Pullover in den Händen hielt, stockte er in seinem Vorhaben. 

'Nein, nein, nein!' hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, aber instinktiv hatte sich sein Körper gegen seinen Kopf gestellt. Den Stoff in seinen Händen drückte er enger an sich, der Geruch stieg ihm erneut in die Nase und ein helles Blau fand ihren Weg auf seine Wangenknochen. 

Nachdenklich musterten die Kugel in den Augenhöhlen das Kleidungsstück. Wenn er ihn Waschen würde, würde dieser tolle Geruch verschwinden, aber wie sollte er den Hoodie denn vor seinem eigenen Bruder verstecken? 

Verstecken?! Erschrocken über seine eigene Denkweise schüttelte das kleine Skelett den Kopf, seufzte wohlig auf als er sich enger an den Hoodie drückte. Er sollte eine Entscheidung fällen.  
Kurzerhand legte er den orangen Gegenstand auf der Waschmaschine ab, schloss die Tür und schaltete das Gerät an. Was soll's! Dann musste Papyrus eben mit einem nicht gewaschenen Hoodie durch die Gegend laufen, dies würde ihn eh nicht stören. 

Den Pullover in der rechten Hand verließ er den kleinen Raum, machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um Essen vorzubereiten. 

Dort angekommen landete das Kleidungsstück auf einem der Stühle an dem kleinen, runden Tisch, Sans selbst lief herüber zum Kühlschrank um die nötigen Dinge hervor zu holen für seine Tacos.  
Mit Kochen sollte er sich doch von dem unbekannten Gefühl in sich ablenken lassen, oder?

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte er sein Werk vollbracht, ebenso wie die gesamte Küche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Eine Sache die Sans sich abgewöhnen musste: die Küche verwüsten während er kochte.  
Zufrieden streckte er sich, besah sich kurz dem Chaos das er angerichtet hatte, ehe sein Blick wieder an dem Hoodie hängen blieb. Die Seele in seinem Brustkorb fing an schneller zu schlagen, tief atmete der Kleine ein. Wieso zum Teufel fand er ihn auf einmal so verdammt interessant? Papyrus lief fast jeden Tag mit ihm herum und noch nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie sehr er den Pullover doch mochte. 

Zögernd lief er zum Tisch herüber, nahm ihn mit beiden Händen vom Stuhl herunter und musterte das orangene Kleidungsstück eindringlich. Nichts besonderes. Es war ein stinknormaler Hoodie mit Kapuze – ungewaschen noch dazu. 

Plötzlich überkam ihn eine Idee. Kurzerhand zog er sich den Stoff über den Kopf, die Arme schlüpften in jeweils einen Ärmel und er zog den Pullover am Saumen nach unten.  
War sein Bruder so viel größer als er?! Die Ärmel waren ihm viel zu lang, ebenso ging ihm das Oberteil beinahe bis zu den Knien. 

„Hm... ist doch bequemer als ich gedacht habe“, ein zufriedenes Grinsen wanderte in sein Gesicht, er führte seine Händen an seine Wangen und kicherte leise. Im nächsten Moment drang wieder der süßliche Duft von Honig an seine Nase, ein wohliges Seufzen verließ ihn ungewollt, die Händen an seinen Wangen wanderten etwas nach vorne, tief atmete Sans ein, das Blau auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler. 

„Ah... w-was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl?“, das Pochen in seiner Brust wurde stärker, verzweifelt sackte er auf dem Küchenboden zusammen, musterte seine linke Hand oder eher den Stoff des Hoodies. In den Augenhöhlen bildeten sich kleine Herzen, langsam führte er die Hand wieder näher an sein Gesicht, ehe die Hand vor seinem Mund Halt machte. 

„P-Papy...“, dem Skelett war warm, das starke und regelmäßige Pochen seiner Seele halte in seinem Kopf wieder, zaghaft öffnete er seinen Mund. Die Herzen musterten die Zunge, die sich wie von selbst gebildet hatte, bevor er mit ihr über den Stoff leckte. Zu seinem Erstaunen schmeckte er etwas süßliches, ohne weiter über seine Handlung nachzudenken zog er den Stoff zwischen seine Zähne und saugte leicht an dem Material in seinem Mund. 

„Hnn“, ihm fielen die Augen zu, komplett überfordert mit dem was in ihm vorging gab er sich einfach dem Hin, was sein Instinkt für richtig hielt. 

Das unerwartete Drücken in seiner Hose ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, seine Kehle verließ ein leises Keuchen, mit der freien Hand zog er den Hoodie nach oben und musterte die Erhöhung, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. 

„W-was...?“, die Hand von seinem Mund wanderte ebenfalls herunter, zögernd zog er an dem Bund seiner Hose und musterte das was für das seltsame Gefühl verantwortlich war. Was zum Teufel hatte seine Magie da gemacht?

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen konnte Sans sich nicht verkneifen, als unvorhergesehen das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hosentasche wieder anfing zu vibrieren und ein seltsames aber gleichzeitiges angenehmes Gefühl an das Magiegebilde sendete, unkontrolliert fing sein gesamter Körper an zu zittern. 

„Uuurgh“, er kniff die Augen zusammen, unfähig sich zu bewegen ließ er das Telefon weiter klingeln, mit beiden Händen ergriff er den Pullover. Irgendwo musste er Halt suchen. 

Wimmernd übermannte ihn das intensive Gefühl, fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander, konnte aber die Laute die seine Kehle verließen nicht stoppen. 

In seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich, wer so hartnäckig war und es noch nicht aufgegeben hatte ihn zu erreichen, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe er einen leisen Schrei von sich gab und ihn ein vollkommenes fremdes und starkes Gefühl überkam. 

Schwer atmend ließ Sans sich nach hinten fallen, noch immer zitterte jeder seiner Knochen, das schnelle Schlagen seines Seele versuchte er zu beruhigen, als er langsam aber sicher von seinem Höhepunkt herunter kam. 

„Hah...w-was war denn das?“, etliche weitere Minuten vergingen ehe er sich mit zitternden Armen vom Boden aufrichten konnte und spürte, wie nass seine Hose plötzlich war. Skeptisch zog er den Hosenbund wieder nach vorne, fragend musterte er die blaue Flüssigkeit, die vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht dort gewesen war. 

Dann überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer. Sans fiel ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder ein, dass sie vor Ewigkeiten geführt hatten. Nachdem er nachts durch Papyrus wach geworden war und ihn bei etwas... seltsamen beobachtet hatte. Wie hatte er das gleich noch genannt? Masturbation? 

Immer mehr Details des Gespräches kehrten in seine Erinnerungen zurück, ein tiefes Blau legte sich auf seine Wangen, er schüttelte stark den Kopf und erhob sich vom Fußboden. 

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Wieso sollte ich so etwas denn gut finden? Papy hat mir doch erzählt dass das nur passiert, wenn man jemanden sehr gern hat und an ihn denkt...“, sein Blick wanderte an sich herunter, zu dem orangen Hoodie, zu seinem Glück konnte die Farbe in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr dunkler werden. 

„NEIIIIIIN!“, ungeschickt und hektisch zog Sans sich das Oberteil aus, legte es dennoch vorsichtig auf dem Küchentisch ab und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. War das gerade etwas passiert weil er an seinen Bruder gedacht hatte? 

Irgendetwas komisches und fremdes hatte ihn vollkommen von der Realität abgelenkt, der Kleine konnte nicht mehr klar denken, als diese Gefühle ihn überkamen. 

„Bin ich etwas...pervers?“, die weitere Auseinandersetzung mit seinen eigenen Problemen musste jedoch warten, als das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hosentasche erneut anfing zu klingeln und zu vibrieren. 

Dieses mal holte er den Gegenstand hervor, betrachtete den Display jedoch nicht und nahm ab. 

„Ja?“

„S-sans! Ah gut das ich dich erreiche“, die Stimme der Wissenschaftlerin halte durch das Telefon, noch immer war sein Blick auf den Pullover gerichtet. 

„Hallo Undyne! Was gibt’s denn?“

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir morgen v-vielleicht die Manga wieder mitbringen könntest, die du dir geliehen hast“, ihre Stimme wurde leiser, sie räusperte sich leicht am Ende des Satzes. 

„Natürlich! Ich hab sie schon gelesen“, ein Lächeln bildete sich in seinem Gesicht, er drehte sich herum um noch die verwirrten Gedanken zu sortieren. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. 

„Äh... Undyne?“

„J-ja? Was ist denn?“ 

„Du hast ja... ein wenig E-Erfahrung mit... nun ja“, Sans wusste nicht genau wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte. „Wenn man jemanden mag oder?“

Stille bildete sich zwischen ihnen, ehe sich die Fischfrau erneut laut räuspern musste. 

„Ja, das könnten man s-so sagen. Wieso?“

„Naja... wenn man jemanden mag... ist es da normal, wenn man so ein warmes und aufregendes Gefühl hat? Und wenn man... naja... erregt wird?“, innerlich war er froh nicht vor seiner Freundin zu stehen, aber diese schien am anderen Ende wie erstarrt. 

„S-Sans...Du... das ist normal ja, aber... wie zur Hölle kommst du jetzt auf diese Frage?“

Dem Kleineren musste schnell etwas einfallen, aber er war im Lügen eine Niete. 

„Ich hab das Gefühl, das es jemanden gibt... den ich ganz gerne mag“, er drehte sich wieder herum, betrachtete ein wenig verzweifelt den Pulli auf dem Tisch. 

„Am besten du redest mit demjenigen darüber, wenn du deine Gefühle für dich behältst könnte es sein, dass er oder sie schon jemand anderen mag“, bei ihrer Aussage spürte der Angesprochene wie sich seine Seele zusammen zog, erschrocken griff seine freie Hand an sein T-Shirt und er atmete tief durch. 

„Danke Undyne... wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?“, er wollte seine Freundin nicht noch weiter mit seinen Problemen belasten. 

„Okay, b-bis morgen!“, sie legte auf und auch der Kleinere steckte das Telefon frustriert in seine Hosentasche. Wieso war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, dass er Papyrus auf so eine Art und Weise mochte?  
Natürlich liebte er seinen Bruder, über alles. Papyrus war seine Welt. Einfach alles für ihn, aber bis heute war ihm nicht aufgefallen das er seinen Bruder nicht nur auf diese Art liebte. In seinen Gedanken malte sich seine Fantasie aus, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Papyrus ihn so berühren wurde. Schlagartig wurde ihm wieder warm, hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm den Hoodie vom Tisch. 

Er brauchte eine Dusche.

x

Fasziniert schauten die blauen Kugeln das Bild auf dem Fernseher an, wild gestikulierte das kleine Skelett das mit, was der Mensch auf dem Bildschirm gerade tat. 

Nachdem er die Wäsche aufgehängt hatte und das Chaos in der Küche beseitigt hatte, hatte sich Sans dazu entschieden endlich den Anime weiter zu schauen, den er sich vor Ewigkeiten von Undyne geliehen hatte, dann konnte er ihr morgen endlich alles zurück geben.  
Das Knacken das Haustür nahm er zuerst gar nicht wahr, sein Blick war starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, erst als sein Bruder den Raum betrat schaute er von der Couch herüber, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. 

„Willkommen Zuhause Bruder!“, der Jüngere erhob sich aus seinem Schneidersitz, lief herüber zu dem Größeren und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. 

„Hey Sans, wie war dein Tag?“, Papyrus legte seine Arme um seinen Bruder, strich mit einer Hand über dessen Rücken und grinste leicht, als er das helle Blau sehen konnte, dass auf die Wangenknochen des Anderen wanderte. 

„Sehr produktiv! Ich hab Essen gemacht, wenn du Hunger hast“, erwartungsvoll sah er in das Gesicht des Größeren, der breiter grinsen musste. 

„Sehr gerne, ich glaub ich verhungere gleich“, die Kugeln in den Augenhöhlen seines Gegenübers wurden größer, glücklich lief er zusammen mit seinem Bruder in die Küche und holte Teller aus einem der Schränke. 

„Hast du meinen Hoodie gefunden?“, bei der Frage von Papyrus hielt der Kleinere kurz inne, ehe er weiter daran arbeitete, die Teller aus dem Hängeschrank zu holen, der für seinen Geschmack viel zu weit oben an der Wand angebracht wurde. 

„Nein, leider nicht... wo hast du ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?“, innerlich war Sans über die Ruhe in seiner Stimme erstaunt, obwohl er dem Älteren gerade fett ins Gesicht log.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, ich dachte du hättest ihn vielleicht in dem Chaos in meinem Zimmer gefunden“, grinsend beobachtete er seinen kleinen Bruder, der wirklich Mühe hatte an die runden Teller zu kommen. 

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Erneut blieb Sans in seiner Bewegung stehen, wütend drehte er sich herum und schaute seinen Bruder an, der es sich schon auf einem der Stühle an ihrem Küchentisch bequem gemacht hatte. 

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber das ist jetzt auch schon zu spät“, als er sich wieder herum drehte erreichte er mit seiner rechten Hand Zwei von ihnen und holte sie herunter. 

„Das nächste Mal könntest du früher fragen“, mit den Tellern in der Hand lief er herüber zum Tisch, stellte einen vor Papyrus ab, den Anderen platzierte er gegenüber. Danach lief er herüber zum Kühlschrank, holte die Tacos hervor und verstaute sie in der Mikrowelle um sie wieder aufzuwärmen. 

„Wie war dein Tag? Hattest du viel zu tun?“, als die Mikrowelle anfing zu arbeiteten, drehte sich das kleine Skelett um, schaute den Sitzenden fragend an.

„Hmm... nicht wirklich. Heute war's wirklich ziemlich ruhig, aber du weißt ja, ich brauch keinen Stress auf der Arbeit“, der Angesprochene blickte auf seine eigenen Hände, die gerade dabei waren, die Jacke zu öffnen, die er heute notgedrungen anziehen musste. 

Bei seiner Aktion wurde er eindringlich von seinem Bruder beobachtet, zu Sans' Glück bemerkte der Ältere den intensiven Blick nicht, aber er konnte das Blau nicht aufhalten, was sich auf seine Wangenknochen legte sowie die Tatsache, dass seine Seele wieder anfing schneller zu schlagen und ihn total aus seinem Konzept brachte. 

Als Papyrus fertig war und die Jacke zu seinem Übel auch noch von seinen Schultern streifte, musste er sich herum drehen um nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren. Was war schon wieder mit ihm los?! Hatte das vorhin noch nicht gereicht?!

Das Piepen der Mikrowelle ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, hastig öffnete er sie und holte den großen Teller mit den Tacos heraus. Bevor er zum Tisch herüber lief holte er noch jeweils zwei Kabeln und Messer aus einer Schublade und ging herüber. Innerlich hoffte er das dem Anderen das Blau nicht so sehr auffallen würde. 

Stumm setzte er sich gegenüber seines Bruders an den Holztisch, zog den Teller zu sich herüber ihm zuerst einen Taco zu geben. 

„Danke“, für einen Moment spürte der Jüngere der Beiden den intensiven Blick, das Blau gewann an Intensität dazu. 

„Guten Appetit“, als Sans sich ebenfalls einen Taco genommen hatte konnte er hören, wie sich der Größere daran machte, das Essen zu verzehren. 

„Danke, dir auch“, er war froh das er verschont wurde mit unnötigen Fragen oder Anmerkungen zu seiner Gesichtsfarbe. WIESO ZUM TEUFEL STAND ER DENN HEUTE SO NEBEN SICH?

„Willst du das eigentlich nicht weiter gucken?“, unterbrach der Ältere nach einigen Minuten die Stille. Im Hintergrund konnte man den Fernseher und die seltsamen Geräusche noch hören, zaghaft schüttelte der Gefragte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich kenne das meiste eh schon. Ich wollte mir nur nochmal den Anfang anschauen, dann kann ich die DVD morgen wieder mit zu Undyne nehmen“, den Blick noch stur auf sein Essen gerichtet wagte Sans es noch immer nicht aufzusehen. Er war stark dabei daran zu arbeiten, dass sich die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verzog, aber so wie es schien würde er für den Rest des Tages einen blauen Schimmer behalten. 

 

„Bleibst du noch wach?“, bestimmt zum vierten Mal lief der Kleinere der Brüder an der Couch vorbei, auf dem es sich der Andere bequem gemacht hat. Papyrus' Blick war auf den Fernseher gerichtet, die Beine hatte er überschlagen beinahe versank er in der weichen Unterlage, auf der er saß.

„Ja, ich muss morgen nicht so früh los“, seine Worte ließen Sans trotzdem stutzen. Als ob das einen Unterschied machte, wann er aufstehen musste. 

„Morgen habe ich keine Zeit dich zu wecken! Alphys hat früh ein Training angesetzt“, eindringlich fixierten die weißen Kugeln den Hinterkopf des Größeren, der nur ein müdes Lachen von sich gab. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komm auch ohne dich aus dem Bett... früher oder später“, bei seinen Worten blieb dem Jüngeren nichts anderes übrig als den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Natürlich war Papyrus der Ältere und wusste ganz genau was er zu tun hatte, aber seine lockere und manchmal auch desinteressierte Haltung zu seinem Job machte den Kleinen wahnsinnig!

„Wie du meinst. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht“, kurz überwand er den letzten Abstand zwischen dem Sofa und sich selbst, umarmte seinen Bruder von hinten. 

„Die wünsch ich dir auch. Du brauchst dringender deinen Schlaf als ich.“

„Du schläfst ja auch während deines Jobs am HotCat Stand“, dieses Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen und ließ seinen Bruder los. 

„Du kennst mich halt wie kein Anderer. Schlaf gut“, schlussendlich drehte er seinen Kopf doch etwas in die Richtung seines kleinen Bruders, der triumphierend Grinsen musste. 

„Du später auch, mach nicht zu lange!“, er löste sich von dem Anderen, lief die Treppe nach oben und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Die Tür zog er fest hinter sich ins Schloss, atmete tief durch und stolperte durch das dunkle Zimmer herüber zu seinem Bett. Auf einem kleinen Nachttisch daneben stand eine Lampe, die sogleich angemacht wurde und er zog die Bettdecke zur Seite. 

Sofort überkam ihm ein wohliges Gefühl, das weiß in seinen Augen hatte sich in ein helles blau verwandelt, intensiv betrachtete er das Objekt seine Begierde. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schlecht dass er den Hoodie vor seinem Bruder versteckt hatte, aber er konnte ihn Papyrus nicht wieder geben – er konnte einfach nicht. 

Sans ließ sich auf der Matratze nieder, nahm den Pullover in eine Hand und legte sich hin, drückte den orangen Stoff eng an sich. Die Decke wurde hoch gezogen, beinahe bis über seinen Kopf und er seufzte wohlig. 

Tief atmete er den Geruch ein, das Blau auf seinen Wangen wurde wieder intensiv, schnell machte er mit seiner freien Hand die Lichtquelle des Raumes aus und schloss seine Augen gänzlich. So konnte er nur gut schlafen. 

„Papy.“

 


	2. Chapter 02

Schwerfällig öffneten sich die Augenhöhlen, verschlafen richtete sich das kleine Skelett in seinem Bett auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte. Eine seiner Hände zog die Decke zur Seite, mit der anderen rieb er sich eines seiner Augen, langsam aber sicher kehrte sein Verstand aus der Welt der Träume zurück.

Sans' Blick wanderte durch das kleine Zimmer, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich in sein Gesicht als er sehen konnte, dass seine Zimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet war. Es war süß wie sehr sich sein großer Bruder um ihn sorgte.   
Gemach rutschte er an die Bettkante, seine Füße fühlten vorsichtig den Boden ab, ehe er sich gänzlich von der weichen Unterlage erhob und sich nochmals im Stehen streckte. 

Bevor sich der Kleine daran machen wollte, sich für den neuen Tag fertig zu machen, kümmerte er sich um das ungemachte Bett. Gezielt nahm er die Bettdecke in beide Hände, wollte sie zusammen legen, als sein Blick auf das Kleidungsstück fiel, dass sich aus der zusammen geknautschten Bettdecke verabschiedete. Die weißen Kugeln beobachteten es kurz, ehe ein tiefes Blau auf die Wangenknochen des Royal Guardian wanderte, sogleich ließ er die Decke fallen und griff nach dem Hoodie. 

Das hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen. Sein Kopf malte sich sofort ein unheimlich umständliches Versteck aus, aber er entschied sich dafür, den Pullover unter seinem Kopfkissen zu verstecken.   
Papyrus würde niemals in seinem Zimmer danach suchen und vor allem nicht in seinem Bett. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schrie eine Stimme das er vollkommen verrückt war und er musste ihr recht geben. Sans versteckte hier gerade den Lieblingspullover seines Bruders in seinem eigenen Bett. Wieso eigentlich?!

Je länger sein Blick auf dem Orange ruhte, je wärmer wurde ihm. Hastig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, stopfte das Kleidungsstück unter sein großes Kissen, nahm die Decke wieder in die Hand und legte sie zusammen. Eilig wurde sie auf dem Bett abgelegt, wenn er weiter herum trödeln würde, dann würde er noch zu spät kommen – und Alphys hasste Verspätungen. 

Seine Füße trugen ihn zu seinem Schrank, aus ihm wühlte er seine Klamotten, mit ihnen im Schlepptau verließ er sein eigenes Zimmer und lief ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.   
Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand er in der Küche, hatte das Frühstück beinahe fertig, als er plötzlich eine Tür zugehen hörte und Schritte, die die Treppe in ihrem Haus herunter kamen. 

„Papy?“, in dem Moment als er den Namen aussprach trat der Größere in die Küche, verschlafen schaute er seine kleinen Bruder an. 

„Morgen... wieso bist du morgens schon immer so fleißig?“, ein verschlafenes und gleichzeitig breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, es brachte ein schwaches Blau ins Gesicht des Anderen. 

„Damit du gleich was zu Essen hast, wenn ich weg bin. Irgendwer muss sich doch um dich kümmern, wenn du es selbst nicht schaffst“, nur kurz drehte sich Sans vom Herd herum, machte aber weiter mit dem Essen. 

„Was würde ich nur ohne meinen kleinen coolen Bruder machen?“, das Blau auf Sans' Wangenknochen wurde dunkler, er hustete leicht und vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit. 

Amüsiert grinsend verließ Papyrus die Küche wieder, er hatte seinen Bruder genug geärgert und verschwand selbst ins Badezimmer, ließ den Kleinen am Herd zurück.

 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten war Sans fertig, stellte die Sachen, die er zubereitet hatte, auf dem Tisch ab und verließ die Küche. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Badezimmertür, aus der sein Bruder kam. 

„Musst du los?“, als er den Jüngeren entdeckte stand dieser nahe ihrer Eingangstür, zog sich gerade seine Stiefel an und lächelte ihn breit an. 

„Jap. Ich hab heute Morgen Training mit Alphys und du weißt ja, sie wird schnell wütend wenn ich zu spät bin“, nachdem er den zweiten Stiefel anhatte richtete er sich wieder auf. 

Mit langsamen Schritten kam der Größere herüber zu ihm, beugte sich vor um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Mit einem leisen 'Klanck' brachte er seine Zähne gegen dessen Stirn, ließ den Kleineren in seiner Bewegung gefrieren und kicherte amüsiert. 

„Überanstreng dich nicht, okay?“, er brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder, der sich schnell herum drehte um die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. 

„Ich doch nicht! Bis später!“, hektisch öffnete Sans die Haustür und trat heraus, schloss sie hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Selbst wenn er keine Lungen besaß fühlte er so als hätte er Atemnot. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seine Seele schlug hastig gegen seinen Brustkorb, für einen Augenblick musste er sich fangen ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte um Alphys aufzusuchen. 

Das Training würde ihn sicher ablenken!

 

„Sans! Du bist drei Minuten zu spät!“, der Kopf der königlichen Garde sah das kleine Skelett wütend an, ihr linkes Auge zuckte leicht, der Jüngere schaute zu Boden. 

„Ich- es tut mir leid! Es wird nicht wieder passieren!“, seine Worte schienen ausreichend zu sein um seine Trainerin zu besänftigen, sie schnaubte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. 

„Okay, dann lass uns loslegen. Wir haben einiges vor heute Sans!“

Zusammen mit Alphys stand er nun in den tiefen des Waldes von Snowdine, innerlich war er noch immer mit seinen Gedanken bei dem komischen Ereignis was sich gestern ereignet hatte und konnte es nicht zuordnen. Als ihm das Bild seines Bruders durch den Kopf schoss legte sich ein feines Blau in sein Gesicht, seine Seele machte sich an die Arbeit schneller zu schlagen und er ließ ein leises Seufzen von sich. 

„Sans, hast du mir zugehört?“, irritiert blinzelte der Kleinere, sah seine Freundin mit großen Augenhöhlen an und kassierte sogleich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. 

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Es ist nicht deine Art mir nicht zuzuhören! Im Gegenteil – normalerweise brennst du nur darauf zu erfahren was wir heute für ein Training machen!“, selbst wenn sie zunächst wütend klang, besorgt schaute sie den Kleinen an, der ein schwaches Lächeln im Gesicht trug. 

„Ich- es tut mir leid Alphys. Irgendwie bin ich heute nicht ganz da...“, er richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden und beobachtete den Schnee. 

„Was ist los?“

Die Frage wurde gekonnt ignoriert, das Blau in seinem Gesicht nahm gleich wieder eine stärkere Intensität an, sogleich drehte er der Größeren den Rücken zu und musste sich stark räuspern. 

„W-wollen wir nicht mit dem Training anfangen? Würdest du mir nochmal erklären was wir heute vor haben?“, Sans wollte vom Thema ablenken, aber leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne die Neugier der Anderen gemacht. 

Stark zuckte er zusammen als er die Axt sah, die nur wenige Meter vor ihm im Schnee landete, hinter sich konnte er Alphys spüren, eben so konnte er das breite und unheimliche Grinsen auf ihren Lippen spüren. 

„Sans... ich würde dich bitten nicht das Thema zu wechseln, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle“, ihre Worte waren leise, der scharfe Unterton ließ ihn nur nochmal zusammen zucken. Nervös kratze er sich mit einem Finger an der Schläfe, auch wenn er keine Lungen besaß hatte er das Gefühl ihm würde die Luft weg bleiben, tief atmete er durch. 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Irgendwie glaub ich irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir“, seine Stimme war leise, die Hand auf seiner Schulter sorgte dafür dass er nach hinten schaute. 

„Ich glaube wir verschieben das Training heute mal, was meinst du? Wir gehen zurück ins Labor und unterhalten uns in Ruhe, okay?“, so viel Verständnis hätte er von ihr nicht erwartet. Nicht dass er Alphys für ein rücksichtsloses Monster hielt, aber normalerweise waren solche Gefühlsdinger nicht ganz ihr Ding. 

„Okay, vielen Dank Alphys.“

Das sich seine Ausbilderin über das überflüssige Hin- und Hergelaufe ärgerte merkte das Skelett als sie das Labor erreichten, zielstrebig liefen die Beiden in den Raum indem sich Undyne gerade damit beschäftigte etwas an dem Körper von Napstaton zu basteln. 

„Oh, i-ihr seit schon wieder zurück?“, sie sah auf, die Brille hing ihr nur noch halb auf der Nase, musterte ihre beiden Gäste. 

„Ach... Sans ist mal wieder mit allem anderen beschäftigt außer mit seinem Training!“, scharf blitze sie den Kleineren an, der kurz zuckte ehe er deprimiert den Blick zu Boden wandern ließ. 

„Al-Alphys! Sei doch nicht so hart zu ihm“, Undyne ließ den Schraubenschlüssel auf dem Tisch nieder, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Bei ihrem Vorhaben zu ihnen herüber zu laufen stolperte sie beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, blieb vor Sans stehen und sah ihn besorgt an. 

„Was ist denn los? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Setz dich doch erst Mal hin und wie wärs wenn du uns was zu trinken anbietest?“, ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen der Eidechse, die nun wütend von der Wissenschaftlerin angeschaut wurde. 

„Alphys...“, ihre Stimme war leise und die Angesprochene reagierte sofort. 

„Okay okay, ich hol uns schon was!“, mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum zunächst. 

„Setz dich doch erst einmal“, da der Gefragte nicht antworten wollte ergriff sie nun die Initiative und ergriff das rechte Handgelenk und steuerte mit ihrem Gast ihr kleines Sofa an. Sofort verfrachtete sie ihn darauf, ehe sie sich neben ihn setzte. Noch immer ruhte ihr Blick auf ihrem kleinen Freund. 

„Es scheint wirklich ernst zu sein, wenn du so schweigsam bist... das kenn ich gar nicht von dir“, innerlich machte es die Fischfrau nervös, aber sie versuchte es sich so gut es ging nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß selbst nicht genau was ich damit anfangen soll und was mir mit los ist...“, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet fing Sans nach richtigen Worten zu überlegen. Eigentlich wollte er Undyne schon gerne erzählen was los ist, er war sich sicher sie hätte einen guten Rat für ihn, aber was genau sollte er ihr denn sagen? 

„Hat es was mit dem Telefonat von gestern zu tun?“, mit ihre Frage traf sie direkt ins Schwarze. Sie konnte beobachten wie sich in das Gesicht des Jüngeren ein tiefes Blau legte sofort versuchte er es in seinem Schal zu verstecken, was ihm nur mittelmäßig bis schlecht gelang. 

„Sans, du weißt du kannst mit uns über alles reden“, Alphys kam mit drei Dosen wieder in den Raum, schnappte sich den Stuhl von dem Tisch an dem die Wissenschaftlerin zuvor gesessen hatte und zog ihn mit sich zum Sofa. 

„Ja ich weiß... aber es ist mir alles so unangenehm“, die fragenden Blicke der beiden Frauen spürend sackte er tiefer in die weiche Unterlage, ergriff die Dose die ihm wenige Sekunden später vors Gesicht gehalten wurde. 

„Danke.“

„Also... ich hab keine Ahnung worüber ihr gestern geredet habt, bekomme ich eine kurze Einführung?“

Die Stille die sich anbahnte brachte nun auch die Rothaarige in Verlegenheit, sie räusperte sich leicht und öffnete den kleinen metallischen Gegenstand in ihren Händen. 

„Darf ich es ihr erzählen?“, ohne das Einverständnis ihres Freundes wollte sie nicht einfach solche Dinge weiter geben. Seine Antwort war ein schwaches Nicken, auch er nahm sich seinem Kaltgetränk an und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Dose. 

„Nun ja, Sans hat mich gestern am Telefon gefragt ob es normal ist, wenn man jemanden mag, dass man dann“, auf ihre Wangen legte sich nun auch eine feine Röte, sie wandte ihren Blick von Alphys ab. „Nun ja, 'gute' und 'intensive' Gefühle hat.“

Erneut kehrte eine unheimliche Stille in den Raum ein, nun war es auch an der Ausbilderin daran sich zu räuspern. 

„Also hast du Liebeskummer Sans?“, die Antwort war ein kaum sichtbares Schulter zucken, was genau in sich vorging wusste er selbst nicht genau. 

„Hast du denn mit der Person geredet?“, es folgte ein Kopfschütteln, ehe die Frau neben ihm sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. 

„Über wen sprechen wir hier denn überhaupt? In wen bist du denn verliebt Sans? Es wäre leichter darüber zu reden, wenn wir wüssten-“

„Wen ich vermöbeln muss, weil er dich von deinem Training abhält!“, für ihre Aussage kassierte die Älteste der Runde einen bösen Blick seitens ihrer Freundin, aber sie entlockte dem Skelett doch ein leises Kichern. 

„Nun ja...“, Sans war sich sicher dass die Beiden ihn niemals verurteilen oder verachten würden, allerdings wusste er genau so gut, das solche Gefühle für seinen eigenen Bruder nicht der Norm entsprachen.

Obwohl er sich auch fragte, was in dieser Welt schon die Norm war und was nicht. 

„P-Papyrus“, brachte er letztlich hervor, versteckte sich noch mal unter seinem Schal und wäre am liebsten sogleich im Boden versunken. 

Wieder kehrte Ruhe in den Raum ein, die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz abwechselnd an, ehe sie das kleine Skelett ansahen, das sich wünschte überall außer hier zu sein. 

„Du solltest mit ihm reden“, die Worte von Undyne waren leise, noch immer ruhte ihr Blick auf dem Jungen, der unter seinem Schal hervorsah. Die weißen Kugeln musterten sie eindringlich, noch wusste er nicht genau was er von der Antwort halten soll. 

„Und was soll ich ihm sagen?“

„Sans, er ist dein Bruder. Selbst wenn dir das ganze unangenehm ist, er würde dich noch weniger verurteilen als wir es würden. Meinst du nicht es ist das Beste mit ihm zu reden?“, seine Ausbilderin sah ihn eindringlich an, sein Blick wanderte sie ihr und er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern .

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage“, das Blau nahm langsam ab, er brachte mit seiner Aussage das Monster neben sich zum kichern. 

„Undyne“, Alphys blitze sie an, sogleich verstummte die Fischfrau und hustete leicht. 

„Sag ihm einfach dass du ihn liebst und mach es deutlich, dass du nicht die brüderliche Art von Liebe meinst, damit hast du das Problem von dir auf ihn übertragen – er muss darauf erst einmal antworten“, ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, ihre Freundin gab ihr einen Tritt gegen ihr rechtes Bein. 

„Alphys! Das ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich, du weißt ganz genau das Sans nicht nach so einem Rat gefragt hat“, enttäuscht schüttelte die Wissenschaftlerin ihren Kopf, schaute ihren kleinen Freund neben sich wieder an. 

„Was genau du sagen kannst weiß ich nicht und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich da wohl nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, aber versuch einfach über das zu Sprechen, was dich belastet aber ohne dich selbst dabei schlecht zu machen.   
Du kannst für deine Gefühle nichts Sans und dafür wird er dich mit Sicherheit nicht verurteilen“, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verfehlte den Sinn nicht, es zauberte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln ins Gesicht. 

„Ich denke du hast Recht... ich bin trotzdem so unsicher was ich sagen soll, aber irgendwas wird mir schon einfallen“, mit seinen Augen fixierte er die Dose in seinen Händen, trank erneut einen großen Schluck daraus. 

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Du willst doch Royal Guardian werden, dann solltest du auch über sowas mit deinem Bruder sprechen können!“, noch immer grinste sie breit, auch ihr gegenüber lächelte breiter. 

„Vielen Dank euch Beiden!“

 

„Ich bin wieder da“, die Tür hinter sich schließend klopfte Sans den Schnee von seinen Anziehsachen, er hörte Musik aus der Küche kommen und sah seinen Bruder, der aus dem Türrahmen hervortrat. 

„Hey, wie geht’s dir? Ich hoffe du hast Hunger mitgebracht“, ein breites Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht, erstaunt weiteten sich die Augenhöhlen des Kleineren. 

„Klar, ich hab Kohldampf!“, eilig zog er sich die Stiefel an der Tür aus, schlüpfte gleich danach in seine Paar Hausschuhe und lief herüber in die Küche.

„Wie kommt es das du Essen gemacht hast?“, neugierig musterte der Kleinere all die Dinge, die sein Bruder kreuz und quer in der Küche verteilt hatte. 

„Ach, ich dachte nach einem langen Tag würde es dich freuen, wenn du mal nicht das Abendessen machen musst“, kurz drehte Papyrus sich um, ehe er sich wieder daran machte, das Essen weiter zu zubereiten.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, Sans kam näher, noch konnte er nicht ganz erkennen, was sein großer Bruder zubereitete. 

„Hm... du kannst den Tisch decken, wenn du unbedingt helfen möchtest“, eisern versuchte er keinen Blick des Anderen an den Herd gelangen zu lassen, aber als er ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte, kümmerte sich der Jüngere darum. 

Sogleich lief er zu dem Schrank herüber, indem sie ihre Teller aufbewahrten, holte Zwei hervor und platzierte sie auf dem kleinen Tisch. 

„Du machst es aber auch spannend! Ich bin so neugierig!“

„Ich weiß“, das Grinsen konnte er nicht sehen aber er spürte es in seinen Worten. „Aber du wirst es lieben“, seine Worte brachten den Jüngeren etwas aus seinem Konzept, für einen Augenblick blieb er in seiner Bewegung stehen. Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf, setzte mit seinem Vorhaben fort und lief zu einem anderen Schrank herüber um Besteck heraus zu holen, eben so wie zwei Gläser für seinen Bruder und sich selbst. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte Sans sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt, neugierig beobachtete er den Älteren, der dabei war die letzten Dinge zu tun um ihr Abendessen zu servieren. 

Die weißen Kugeln in seinen Augen färbten sich blau als er das Essen sah, was der Andere auf den Tisch stellte, ebenso formten sich kleine, weißliche Sterne in ihnen. 

„Papy! Du bist der Wahnsinn!“,es war eine Ewigkeit her seitdem Papyrus Spaghetti für sie gemacht hatte, ihm lief förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn es möglich wäre. 

„Ich wusste du würdest dich freuen, ich hoffe es schmeckt dir! Es ist wirklich lange her das ich gekocht habe“, überraschend beobachtete der Kleinere wie sich ein feines Orange auf die Wangenknochen des Anderen legte und musste selbst leicht grinsen. 

„Es sieht super aus und riecht klasse. Ich bin mir sicher es wird schmecken!“, sofort bediente er sich an den Sachen die vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen. Amüsiert beobachtete ihn sein großer Bruder dabei, Sans hatte sich einen Berg Nudeln auf den Teller gepackt, auf den nun der halbe Topf an Sauce verteilt wurde, ehe er mit großen Sternen in den Augen das Ergebnis auf seinem Teller musterte. 

„Guten Appetit!“, der Kleine ergriff die Gabel und den Löffel und fing an zu Essen, Papyrus tat es ihm gleich nachdem er sich eine Portion auf seinen Teller gepackt hatte. 

„Es ist super lecker!“, brachte der Jüngere nach den ersten paar Bissen hervor, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Essen auf dem runden Teller. 

„Vielen Dank, ich bin froh wenn es dir schmeckt“, ein warmes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, es trieb seinen Gegenüber ein helles Blau auf die Wangen.

Über eine halbe Stunde und zwei Portionen Spaghetti später ließ Sans sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl sinken, er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. 

„Du kannst auch nicht alleine essen oder?“, der Ältere beugte sich zu ihm herüber, strich mit einem Finger neben seinem Mund um etwas Sauce davon zu entfernen. Erneut bildete sich ein helles Blau in seinem Gesicht, etwas erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, blinzelte seinen älteren Bruder mit großen Augen an. 

„Ich...danke“, kleinlaut drehte der Jüngere seinen Kopf zur Seite um sein noch größer werdendes Schamgefühl zu verbergen. 

„Hast du Lust mit mir noch etwas fernzusehen? Wir haben lange keinen gemütlichen Abend zusammen vor dem Fernseher verbracht. Heute kommt doch deine Lieblingssendung“, bei seinem Vorschlag konnte Papyrus beobachten wie die weißen Kugeln sich blau färbten und größer wurden, ehe sich Sterne in ihnen bildeten. 

„Oh ja stimmt! Heute ist ja Donnerstag!“, freudig hüpfte er von seinem Platz auf, stemmte die Hände auf dem Tisch ab und sah den Anderen begeistert an. 

„Dann loooos~ Komm!“, mit einem breiten Grinsen zog er den Größeren gleich von seinem Platz, zusammen mit ihm lief er in das Wohnzimmer.

„Wollen wir nicht die Küche aufräumen?“

„Das machen wir später! Jetzt müssen wir erst mal Fernsehen!“, der angehende Royal Guardian hielt sich nicht oft vor ihrem Fernseher auf, aber Donnerstagsabends kam seine Lieblingssendung und die wollte er nicht gerne verpassen. 

Die beiden Brüder ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder, im Gegensatz zu dem Kleineren besetzte Papyrus über die Hälfte der Couch, neben ihm machte es sich der kleiner der Beiden gemütlich im Schneidersitz.

„Wo ist denn die Fernbedienung?“, suchend sahen sich die blauen Kugeln um, ehe sie den gesuchten Gegenstand auf dem Kaffeetisch am anderen Ende des Sofas fanden. 

„Papy! Machst du bitte den Fernseher an?“, auffordernd musterte er den Älteren, der es sich gerade bequem gemacht hatte. 

„Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?“, er verzog das Gesicht und schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung, in der die Fernbedienung lag. 

„Papy~ bitte“, Sans setzte seinen liebsten Blick auf und hatte es bin in wenigen Sekunden geschafft. Sein Bruder murrte leise, bewegte sich aus seiner Position so minimal, dass er die Fernbedienung gerade erreichen konnte und sich aber nicht zu sehr aus seiner Position verlegen musste. 

Gezielt drückte er den Knopf um dem Fernseher Leben einzuhauchen, sogleich erschien der einzige Sender, den sie im Untergrund hatten. 

„Dankeschööön“, glücklich sackte der Jüngere tiefer in das Polster, machte es sich auf seinem kleinen Fleck den er für sich beanspruchen konnte bequemer. 

„Reicht dir der Platz? Sonst musst du her kommen“, die Aussage brachte den Kleinen aus dem Konzept, er hustete leicht und zog seinen Schal höher ins Gesicht um das helle Blau zu verdecken. 

Eigentlich hatte Sans gehofft das seine komischen Gefühle endlich den Kampf aufgegeben hatten, aber bei der Aussage kamen ihm seltsame und ungewohnte Bilder in den Kopf. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute er zu Papyrus herüber, der zum Fernseher sah und musterte ihn ausgiebig. Wie der Größere dort lag, auf der Seite, den Kopf auf seiner linken Hand abgestützt, das linke Bein lag auf der Couch, das Rechte war angewinkelt und stand nach oben. Sein Blick wanderte zum Hosenbund des Anderen, das Tanktop schaute unter der orangen Jacke hervor und war hochgerutscht, so konnte er einen Blick auf den Hüftknochen des Größeren ergattern. 

Als sich Sans selbst beim Starren erwischte zuckte er stark zusammen, schüttelte eilig seinen Kopf und blickte wieder zum Fernseher. 

„Alles in Orndung?“

„J-ja, es ist nichts“, brachte er kleinlaut unter seinem Halstuch hervor und konzentrierte sich auf seine Lieblingssendung, die gleich nach der kurzen Werbeeinblendung begann.

„Sans?“, Stille legte sich während der gesamten Sendung zwischen die Beiden, die einzigen Töne die durch das Zimmer halten waren die des Gerätes. 

Etwas richtete sich Papyrus von seinem Platz auf um zusehen, wie seinem kleinen Bruder langsam aber sicher die Augen zufielen, ein langes und wohliges Gähnen verließ seinen Mund, der Angesprochene schaute zu ihm herüber. 

„Was denn?“, ohne etwas zu Sagen richtete er sich gänzlich auf, zog seinen Bruder zu sich und in seine Arme. Mit ihm zusammen ließ er sich wieder zurück auf das Sofa fallen, zunächst schien der Kleine protestieren zu wollen, ehe er sich auf seine neue Position einließ. 

„Ist doch bequemer oder?“, er grinste breit, vorallem als er das Blau beobachtete, was sich intensiv in de Gesicht des Anderen ausbreitete. Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, ehe Sans es sich noch bequemer machte und eine gemütliche Lage fand in der er liegen bleiben konnte. 

 

Die Zeit verging schneller als die Beiden es merkten, ehe nach ein einhalb Stunden das Programm in der Unterwelt die Sendung einstellte. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte der Ältere mitbekommen, wie sein kleiner Bruder immer gleichmäßiger und leiser atmete sowie sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegt hatte in seinen Armen. Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Skeletts in seinen Armen verriet ihm das er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte: er war eingeschlafen. 

Wenn Papyrus zurück dachte war es wirklich lange her, dass die Beiden einfach einen Abend zusammen auf der Couch verbracht hatte und er hatte das wirklich vermisst. Seinem Bruder auf diese Weise so nahe zu sein und zu sehen dass der Jüngere sich auch entspannen konnte. Er war immer auf den Beinen, unterwegs und selbst an seinen freien Tagen sorgte er dafür das ihr Haus nicht im vollkommenen Chaos versank. 

Zwar wusste er selbst dass der Kleine das alles gerne machte, aber ab und an fühlte er sich für seine Faulheit doch schlecht, selbst wenn er wusste das er genug für sich selbst und den Anderen tat. 

„Sans?“, vorsichtig strich er ihm mit seinem Handrücken über die Stirn, der Schlafende gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, damit wusste das große Skelett, dass er ihn nicht wecken wollte. 

Leise und so wenig wie möglich versuchte er sich mit Sans in seinen Armen vom Sofa zu erheben, schaffte es auch und ging mit ihm die Treppe hinauf, an der Zimmertür seines Bruder angekommen öffnete er sie mit einem Fuß, zu seinem Glück war sie nur angelehnt. 

Das Licht im Flur war die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes, aber für den Älteren war es genug, langsam ging er mit dem Skelett in seinen Armen zu dessen Bett und legte ihn vorsichtig darauf ab.

„Hmm... Papy...“, ein breites Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht, es brachte den Größeren zum Grinsen und er musste leicht amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. 

Während er die Decke unter dem Monster hervor zog merkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Bruder Probleme damit hatte, es sich auf seinem Kissen bequem zu machen. Bedacht wollte er ihm helfen, zog nachdem er die Decke unter ihm hervor geholt hatte an dem kleine Stoffzipfel, den er unter dem Kissen erblicken konnte. 

Was er zur Vorschein holte, ließ ihn stutzen: wieso lag sein Hoodie unter dem Kopfkissen seines Bruders? Sans sagte doch er hätte ihn nicht gefunden. Warum sollte er ihn anlügen?

Skeptisch musterte er den Schlafenden eindringlich, der sich auf seinem Kissen drehte und die Decke in die Arme schloss, als Papyrus sie über ihn legte. 

Wecken wollte er ihn nun nicht, also musste das Gespräch wohl bis morgen Abend warten, da Beide den Tag über etwas zu tun hatten. Nachdem er noch weitere zehn Minuten den Jüngeren beobachtete verließ er das Zimmer, lehnte die Tür an und wollte selbst schlafen gehen.

 

**TBC**

 


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooosh. Es ist fertig! ~~ Gott bin ich stolz auf mich xD Es gibt kein besseres Gefühl als eine Fanfiction fertig zu stellen! ~
> 
> Nun gut, die nächsten Tage werd ich mich dann mal an die Übersetzung machen... ich hoffe es wird auch was x''D 
> 
> VIEL SPAß MIT DEM LETZTEN KAPITEL ~~ Es erwartet euch Liebe, Liebe und ääääh... Liebe? <3

Überpünktlich weckte sein innerer Wecker das kleine Skelett, ausgiebig streckte er sich in seinem Bett und gähnte. Die Erinnerung an gestern Abend war ein wenig verschwommen: wie war er in sein Bett gekommen? 

Das Letzte an das er sich bewusst erinnern konnte war, dass er mit Papyrus auf dem Sofa lag und fern gesehen hatte. War er dabei eingeschlafen? Dann hatte ihn wohl der Ältere in sein Bett gebracht. Verträumt sahen die kleinen blauen Kugeln sich um, ehe sie erschrocken den Pullover seines Bruders entdeckte. 

Ob er ihn gesehen hatte? Allein bei der Vorstellung legte sich ein blauer Schimmer auf seine Wangenknochen, sogleich stopfte er das orange Kleidungsstück wieder unter sein eigenes Kissen. Wieso tat er das gleich nochmal? 

Das Blau wurde intensiver, stark schüttelte er seinen Kopf und atmete tief durch. Solche komischen Gefühle konnte er am frühen Morgen nicht gebrauchen. 

Mit Schwung zog er die Decke über sich zur Seite, erhob sich schnell aus seinem Bett und musste unangenehm feststellen das er noch seine Sachen anhatte. Natürlich, Papyrus wollte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht wecken, also hatte er ihn so ins Bett gelegt. 

Zielstrebig lief der Kleine herüber zu seinem Schrank, zum Glück hatte er noch ein zweites Outfit für den Fall dass das Andere gewaschen werden müsste und holte es hervor, mit den Sachen verließ er sein Zimmer und wollte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machen. 

Vor der Tür seines großen Bruders blieb er jedoch stehen, klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und öffnete sich nach ein paar Augenblicken. 

„Papy? Es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen“, sein Blick wanderte herüber zum Bett, er konnte in der Dunkelheit nur schwer den Rücken erkennen, ehe sich der Größere auf seinem Bett bewegte und streckte. 

„Hmm... ja gleich“, nuschelte der Liegende, den rechten Arm über seine Augen haltend um das wenige Licht das von der Zimmertür kam auszublenden. 

„Ich komme gleich nochmal wieder“, es war jeden Morgen ein ähnliches Bild, aber es brachte ihn immer zum lächeln. Sein Bruder war so verdammt niedlich wenn er verschlafen war. Niedlich? Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? 

Sofort setzte er den Weg ins Badezimmer fort, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ein lautes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle. Irgendwie musste er seine Gefühle im Zaum halten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch mit seinen beiden Freundinnen gestern, der Ratschlag mit Papyrus zu reden hatte ihn noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Er war sich sicher sein Bruder würde ihn weder hassen noch auslachen, aber irgendwo in ihm gab es das seltsame Gefühl, dass er mit solch einem Geständnis das was zwischen ihnen war kaputt machen würde. 

Komplett in seinen Gedanken versunken fing das Skelett an sich umzuziehen, sich fertig zu machen und die Zähne zu putzen. 

Eine Viertelstunde später machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, lief zunächst an der Tür zum Zimmer des Älteren vorbei um seine Sachen in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Nachdem er alles in den kleinen Wäschekorb gepackt hatte verließ er den Raum, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und machte wieder Halt vor der Tür neben seiner Eigenen. 

Dieses Mal öffnete er die Holztür weiter, ließ mehr Licht in den abgedunkelten Raum und erntete ein lautes und unzufriedenes Murren von dem Monster das auf dem Bett lag. 

„Saaans“, er versuchte dem Licht auszuweichen, drehte sich auf seinem Bett herum und zog sich das eigene Kissen über den Kopf. 

„Papyrus, du musst auch bald los, steh also auf!“, stur blieb er in der Tür stehen, konnte sehen wie sich der Angesprochene widerwillig wieder zu ihm herum drehte und anschaute. 

„Ist ja gut, kannst du bitte die Tür wieder zu machen?“, auf die Bitte für Sans nicht noch einmal reinfallen. Einmal hatte er auf den Älteren gehört und die Quittung dafür war, dass sein Bruder erst zum späten Nachmittag aufgestanden war und seine komplette Schicht im Wald von Snowdin verpennt hatte. 

„Nein, wenn du sie schließen willst, musst du das schon selber machen“, mit diesen Worten ging er den Gang herunter, die Treppe um sich in der Küche ans Frühstück zu machen. 

Dort angekommen musste er zunächst einmal das Chaos vom gestrigen Abend beseitigen. Zum Glück hatte der Kleinere kein Problem damit, das meiste vom Kochen selbst hatte sein Bruder gestern selbst gesäubert, also blieben nur noch ihre Teller, die Schale und ein Topf übrig, die er abwaschen müsste, bevor er sich an die Tacos machen konnte. 

„Wieso bist du morgens immer so fit?“, die Frage ließ den Kochenden stark zusammen zucken, voll konzentriert in seiner Arbeit hatte er ihn gar nicht kommen hören, am Herd drehte er sich herum und grinste den Anderen breit an. 

„Weil ich nicht so faul bin wie du“, für die Aussage bekam er einen bösen Blick, sein Bruder machte es sich am Tisch in der Küche bequem und streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl. 

„Was steht heute bei dir an?“

„Hmm... Training mit Alphys und Undyne wollte noch was mit mir besprechen. Und bei dir? Du hast heute doch nur die Schicht in Hotland oder?“, Sans kümmerte sich wieder um das Fleisch in der Pfanne. 

„Yep nur die Schicht und danach geh ich zu Muffet. Du weißt ja, heute ist Freitag“, ein schwaches Nicken kam von dem Skelett am Herd, ehe er sich herum drehte um etwas auf dem Kühlschrank zu holen. 

„Oh stimmt, heute ist da wieder dieser 'Spiele'-Abend oder? Du wirst aber nicht wieder irgendwas an Geld verspielen oder?“, ein wenig wütend schaute der Kleinere ihn an, der sofort den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Natürlich nicht, ich hab daraus gelernt. Wie lange brauchst du noch? Ich verhungere so langsam“, er wollte schnell das Thema wechseln und bekam ein Räuspern als Antwort. 

„Du könntest mir ja auch helfen. Du kannst den Tisch decken, wenn wir zusammen frühstücken“, wieder kehrte er an den Herd zurück. 

„Aber natürlich“, ungern erhob er sich um zu helfen. 

Als Sans den Herd ausstellte und sich herum drehte schaute er kurz auf die Uhr, zuckte bei der angezeigten Uhrzeit stark zusammen. 

„Oh gosh! Ich muss gleich bei Alphys sein!“, all die Sachen die er vorbereitet hatte stellte er schleunigst auf den Tisch, verließ danach eilig das Zimmer und blieb vor der Haustür stehen um seine Stiefel anzuziehen. 

„Doch kein gemeinsames Frühstück?“, Papyrus lehnte an den Türrahm der Küchentür und grinste breit. 

„Ah... sorry! Ich die Zeit total verplant! Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ja?“

„Du musst nicht auf mich warten, ich weiß nicht wie spät es wird Sans“, dem Jüngeren fiel wieder ein das sein Bruder heute Abend nicht da sein würde und nickte leicht. 

„Dann geb mir wenigstens Bescheid, wenn du wieder da bist okay? Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag Papy! Bis heute Abend“, mit einem breiten Grinsen verließ er ihr Haus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hoffentlich konnte er sich heute auf sein Training konzentrieren.

 

Viel zu spät für Sans' Geschmack kam er nach Hause, die Tür schloss er leise hinter sich und lauschte in die Stille, die in ihrem Haus herrschte. Papyrus war sicherlich noch im Café, die Freitagabende waren immer die Längsten für seinen älteren Bruder, auch wenn er selbst nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wieso er so lange dort verbrachte. 

Die Stiefel kamen an ihren gewohnten Platz neben der Tür, die Hausschuhe wurden sofort angezogen und mit einem Gähnen streckte er sich. 

Das 'Gespräch' mit Undyne hatte länger gedauert als gewollt. Gesprochen hatten die Beiden auch nicht viel – sie saßen vor dem Fernseher und hatten über drei Stunden damit verbracht einen neuen Anime zu schauen, den die Fischfrau unbedingt mit jemandem zusammen gucken wollte. Das ganze Liebesgetue darin war für den Kleinen viel zu viel gewesen, auch wenn es eigentlich auch Liebesgeschichten stand, war ihm aus persönlichen Gründen nicht danach. 

Gegessen hatte er auch bei der Wissenschaftlerin, also konnte er sich jetzt gemütlich in sein Bett legen und den Abend damit ausklingen lassen, etwas in dem Manga zu blättern, den ihm seine Freundin empfohlen hatte. 

Sogleich lief er ins Badezimmer, dort tauschte er seine Rüstung gegen ein Shirt und eine kurze Shorts, putzte sich seine Zähne und lief dann zielstrebig die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. 

Nicht einmal eine Minute später lag er in seinem Bett, in die Decke gekuschelt und den Manga in der Hand. Es sich gemütlich machend drehte sich Sans auf die Seite, als er eine bequeme Position für seinen Kopf suchte stieg ihm jedoch ein intensiver und angenehmer Geruch in die Nase. 

Der Hoodie! 

Das Monster legte das Buch aus der Hand, richtete sich etwas auf und zog das Kleidungsstück unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Die hellblauen Kugeln in den Augenhöhlen musterten ihn intensiv und erneut atmete er den süßen Duft gemischt aus Honig und Papyrus ein. 

„Urhg... mir wird schon wieder ganz komisch“, ohne weiter nachzudenken zog er den Pullover näher an sich heran, schloss die Augen für einen Moment und genoss die Verbundenheit, die er zu seinem Bruder spürte. 

Es war komisch, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich dem Älteren näher. Von diesem Gefühl angestachelt zog er sich kurzerhand den Pulli über, legte sich auf den Rücken und gab ein wohles Seufzen von sich. 

Wie an seinem freien Tag kam in ihm ein seltsames und fremdes Gefühl hoch, ein helles Blau legte sich auf seine Wangen und er fixierte die Ärmel, die Beide seiner Hände komplett bedeckten. Er drückte sich seine Hände ins Gesicht, der weiche Stoff und der süße Duft brachten ihn um den Verstand, als er ein leises Wimmern nicht zurück halten konnte. 

Wieso überkamen ihn die Gefühle so plötzlich wieder? Dabei hatte er den ganzen Tag das Thema Liebe im Zusammenhang mit seinem Bruder aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. 

Sans wurde wärmer, die Decke drückte er mit den Füßen an die Bettkante, ehe eine der beiden Hände den Hoodie sowie sein eigenes Shirt darunter weiter nach oben zogen um die kühle Luft im Zimmer an seine Knochen zu lassen. 

Bei dem starken Kontrast zuckte das kleine Skelett zusammen, seine rechte Hand lag noch immer an seiner Wange, langsam führte er sie zu seinen Zähne und öffnete sie zögerlich. Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich seine Magie selbstständig gemacht und eine Zunge geformt hatte. Diese machte sich sogleich ans Werk als der Stoff nach genug war, leckte herüber, ehe er ihn näher zwischen die Zähne holte und daran saugte. 

„Hnn“, die neu gebildeten Herzen in seinen Augenhöhlen schauten den Stoff gebannt an, ehe er ihn wieder aus seinem Mund zog und schwer gegen seine Hand atmete. 

Das helle Blau auf den Wangenknochen war das einzige Licht, was den Raum erfüllte, noch immer fragte er sich, wie es soweit kommen konnte. 

Aus halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen sahen die kleinen Herzchen den Ärmel des Hoodies an, den er zuvor noch im Mund gehabt hatte. Der Stoff des Pullovers bedeckte jetzt lediglich nur noch seine Arme und den obersten Teil seines Brustkorb, die kleine, hellblaue Seele schimmerte leicht durch die Rippen. 

Die gesamte Situation war überfordernd, dieses neue, unbekannte und intensive Gefühl machte Sans nervös, aber es gefiel ihm auch. 

Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm das seine Magie auch dort nicht untätig gewesen war, vorsichtig wanderte die linke Hand nach unten, hob den Bund der Shorts etwas an um das zu sehen, was er vor zwei Tagen das erste mal erblickt hatte. 

Leider fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein, wie sein Bruder das genannt hatte, was seine Magie dort gebildet hatte, aber er wusste dass es das letzte Mal ein unglaublich gutes und ungewöhnliches Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte. 

Zögernd strich er mit dem Stoff des Pullovers über das unbekannte Gebilde, seine Kehle gab ein Stöhnen von sich, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Überraschend kam das intensive Gefühl, zitternd wiederholte er die Geste, erneut lockte es ihm ein Stöhnen, dieses Mal lauter als zuvor. 

„Papy“, ungewollt verließ der Name seinen Mund, erneut zog er den Stoff an seiner rechten Hand zwischen seine Zähne. 

Er gab den Kampf gegen das Unbekannte auf, etwas ungeschickt befreite er seine linke Hand von dem Hoodie, legte seine Finger vorsichtig um das blaue Gebilde und versuchte Bewegungen zu machen, die wieder so ein starkes Empfinden in ihm auslösten. 

Vertieft in seinem Verlangen bemerkte der Kleine nicht, dass sich seine Zimmertür einen Spalt öffnete, erst als er ein lautes Räuspern hörte richteten sich die Herzchen in seinen Augen auf das Skelett, welches in der Tür stand. 

Der blaue Schimmer auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler, erschrocken und gleichzeitig überfordert damit das Papyrus ihn ausgerechnet in solch einer Situation – mit seinem Hoodie - entdeckt hatte, ließ ihn gefrieren. 

„P-Papy...“, die Decke fühlte Sans an seinen Füßen, also konnte er sie nicht nach oben ziehen. Mit seiner rechten Hand zog er den Pullover nach unten, konnte damit aber nicht das verdecken, was seine Magie an seiner unteren Region veranstaltet hatte. 

„Du siehst beschäftigt aus“, ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, er kam näher an das Bett heran und brachte seinen kleinen Bruder vollkommen aus dem Konzept. 

„D-du... i-ich“, was genau Sans sagen wollte wusste er nicht, er war mit der Situation schon bevor der Andere dazu gekommen war komplett überfordert gewesen. 

„Ich dachte du hättest meinen Hoodie nicht gefunden?“, der Größere setzte sich an die Bettkante, in seinen Augenhöhlen hatten sich kleine weiße Kugeln gebildet die sich das Bild vor ihnen genau einprägten. 

„I-ich... t-tut mir leid“, der Jüngere konnte dem intensiven Blick nicht stand halten, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte das wilde Schlagen seiner Seele zu beruhigen. 

Bevor er jedoch noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte spürte er, wie sich sein Bruder näher zu ihm beugte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen komplett überwand und seine Zähne gegen die seines Gegenübers drückte. 

Ein dumpfer Ton war zu hören, große blaue Kugeln sahen in das Gesicht gegenüber, der Andere schloss seine Augen, legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Monsters um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. 

„Hnn“, als der Kleinere etwas Feuchtes spürte öffnete er seinen Mund reflexartig, zu seiner eigenen Zunge gestellte sich eine Zweite, die gierig seinen Mundraum erkundete und die Zunge animierte, mit ihr zu spielen. 

Sans war verloren mit seinen eigenen Empfindungen und Gedanken, erst als er plötzlich eine kühle Hand an seinen Rippen spürte, zuckte er stark zusammen und löste den Kuss, lehnte sich nach hinten und konnte sich ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als die Hand vorsichtig über die sensiblen Knochen strich. 

„Hah... P-Papy... w-was?“, die Herzchen in seinen Augen kehrten zurück, verzweifelt beobachteten sie die Finger, die mit Sorgfalt das erkundeten, was sich unter dem Pullover befand. 

„Du bist so unheimlich niedlich“, die tiefe Stimme ließ ihn erzittern, wimmernd suchte eine Hand Halt an dem Bettlacken unter ihm, die andere Hand ergriff die Schulter des Größeren vor sich. 

Die sanften Berührungen an seinen Rippen ließen ihn scharf einatmen, ein Keuchen verließ seine Kehle, ehe seine Augen beobachteten, was die Hand zweite Hand vorhatte. 

Nervosität machte sich zusätzlich zu der Hitze in ihm breit, bei der kühlen Berührung an dem Magiegebilde kniff er seine Augen zusammen. 

„W-woowie...“, er legte seinen Kopf zurück, atmete zitternd ein. 

„Ich möchte dir helfen Sans... dass du dich noch viel besser fühlst“, erneut jagte die tiefe Stimme des Älteren ihm einen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. 

„Papy... w-was passiert mit mir?“, langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder, die kleinen Herzen schauten aus halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen den Größeren an, der noch über ihn gebeugt war. 

„Ich weiß nicht, du siehst aus als gäbe es da jemanden, den du magst...“, seine Hand strich gemach über das Genital, was Sans' Magie unbewusst gebildet hatte, entlockte dem Anderen ein langes Stöhnen. 

„Du scheinst ganz schön intensiv an ihn gedacht zu haben oder?“, die dünnen Finger umfassten das gebildete Glied, fingen an etwas zu drücken ehe die Hand sich langsam auf und ab bewegte. 

„P-Papy... i-ich... hah...“, er öffnete seinen Mund, die Zunge suchte sich einen Weg ins Freien und sorgte dafür das Flüssigkeit an seinen Kieferknochen herunter lief. 

„Hmm? Was denn?“, amüsiert beobachteten die orangen Kugeln den Jüngeren, der helle Schein in seinem eigenen Gesicht und die größer werdende Hitze machte es schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Das Bild war zu köstlich, wie lange hatte Papyrus darauf gewartet den Jüngeren so unter sich liegen zu haben? In ihm rief sein Gewissen, dass er die Unsicherheit und Naivität seines Bruders nicht ausnutzen sollte, aber Sans hatte sich mit dem Tragen des Hoodies leider schuldig gesprochen und Papyrus musste ihn dafür bestrafen. Außerdem hatte er ihn angelogen, selbst wenn es für ihn keine Rolle spielte – es ging immer hin nur um einen Pullover. 

„I-ich“, aus verhangenen Augen schaute er nach oben, der sanfte Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren sorgte dafür dass seine Nervosität langsam verschwand. Sans konnte die richtigen Worte nicht finden, beugte sich stattdessen vor und drückte seine Zähne gegen die des Anderen. 

Schüchtern leckte seine Zunge über Papyrus' Zähne, versuchte die Geste nachzumachen, die der Größere zuerst gemacht hatte, konnte spüren wie er sich auf das Spiel einließ und den Kuss intensiver werden ließ. 

Zurückhaltend untersuchte er mit seiner Zunge den Mundraum seines Bruders, der sich noch weiter über ihn beugte und mit seiner Hand weiter die Rippen des Jüngeren erkundete und an der Stelle Halt machte, an der die Seele durchschimmerte. 

Dieses Mal war es an dem Größeren den Kuss zu unterbrechen, er schaute das Bild unter sich nochmals intensiv an. 

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?“, mit seinen Worten entlockte er dem Angesprochenen ein Wimmern. Als sein Finger zufällig durch die Rippen gegen das kleine und feine hellblaue Herz stieß konnte der Kleinere nicht anders als seinen Kopf nach hinten in sein Kissen zu werfen und zu stöhnen.

„Hnnaah... Papy! I-ich..l-liebe“, der Finger strich erneut zärtlich über das empfindliche Herz, ließ das kleine Skelett erzittern, verzweifelt ergriffen seine Hände das Bettlacken und krallte sich darin fest. 

„Wen?“, das Raunen sorgte für ein weiteres Wimmern, der Finger fing an mehr Druck auszuüben, Papyrus nahm jede einzelne Reaktion seines jüngeren Bruders in sich auf. Dieser fing an sich leicht unter seinen Berührungen zu winden, sein Blick war an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet, die Herzchen in den Augenhöhlen funkelten in der Dunkelheit, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, die hellblaue Zunge hing leicht heraus und sorgte erneut dafür, dass Flüssigkeit über seinen Wangenknochen lief. 

„D-dich! Papy... d-dich“, seine Worte waren lauter als gedacht, ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen wurde jedoch unterbrochen als Papyrus sich erneut zu ihm beugte um ihn zu küssen. 

Die Hand an der magisch gebildeten Erregung ließ los, fuhr zaghaft in den Brustkorb des Skelettes unter ihm und ergriff das blaue Herz, sein Daumen strich mit etwas Druck darüber, er spürte wie sich der Kleinere unter ihm aufbäumte. Seine andere Hand hielt Sans' Kopf fest, damit dieser sich nicht dazu entschied den Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

Ohne Gnade fing seine Hand an sanft die zerbrechliche Seele zu bearbeiten, entlockte dem Liegenden ungeahnte Laute, die er in sich aufnahm, ehe er sich lösen musste um sein weiteres Vorhaben voran zu treiben. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, so unglaublich doll“, seine Zunge leckte sich einen Weg über den Wangenknochen, herunter zu seinem Nacken, entlockte seinem Opfer weitere wimmernde und keuchende Laute, während seine Hand noch dabei war, das wohl empfindlichste aller Dinge an ihm zu bearbeiten. 

Nach wenigen Momenten war er an dem Brustkorb angekommen, leckte spielerisch über die einzelnen Rippen, ehe nun auch das Orange vor der Seele Halt machte. Bevor er sich seinem eigentlichen Ziel widmen konnte spürte er eine Hand seines Bruders an seiner Schulter, die ihn aufblicken ließ. 

Hellblaue, kleine Herzen schauten ihn an, die Hand wanderte von seiner Schulter zu seiner Wange, fast schon kraftlos strichen die Finger über den Knochen. Die Hitze in ihm wurde stärker, kurzerhand überdachte er seinen ersten Plan und schmiss ihn über den Haufen. 

Er ließ die flackernde Seele in Ruhe, legte seine eigene Hand auf die seines Bruders und führte sie herunter, zu seinem Top und machte an seinem eigenen Brustkorb Halt. 

„Woow...heh. I-ist das wegen mir?“, ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren aus, fasziniert nahm er das wilde und starke Pochen der Seele seines größeren Bruders wahr. 

„Ganz allein wegen dir“, Papyrus ließ die Hand los, sie sackte kraftlos auf die Matratze zurück, ehe er sich seiner Jacke und dem Tanktop entledigte. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten aber das Blau in dem Gesicht des Anderen wurde intensiver, mit weit geöffneten Augenhöhlen betrachteten die größer werdenden Herzchen das orangene Herz, das hinter den Rippen seines Bruders stark dagegen schlug. 

„Vertraust du mir?“, sich wieder herunter beugend strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über die Wange des Kleineren, der schwach aber bestimmend nickte. 

„J-ja, voll und ganz“, seine Antwort brachte den Älteren zum Grinsen, er lehnte sich wieder etwas nach hinten und betrachtete nochmals den Liegenden. Das Sans sich ihm so hingeben würde war ein Vorstellung die er nur in seinen wildesten Träumen hatte, aber das hier war die süße Realität. 

Behutsam griff er erneut nach dem schimmernden Herzen in dem Brustkorb des Jüngeren, der bei der Berührung stark zuckte und scharf durch den Mund einatmete. Sans beobachtete was Papyrus machte, erst als der Größere selbst nach seiner eigenen Seele griff wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was gleich passieren würde. 

Das kleine Herz in der rechten Hand des Sitzenden fing an noch schneller zu schlagen, amüsiert musste er Grinsen, sein Blick traf den von Sans, so viele verschiedene Emotionen hatte er bei dem angehenden Royal Guardian noch nicht gesehen. 

In seiner anderen Hand hielt er seine eigene, orangefarbene Seele, als er die seines Bruders wieder los ließ suchte das orangene Herz schon beinahe von alleine den Weg zu der Anderen, dennoch vorsichtig führte er die Beiden Herzen zusammen, entlockte dem Liegenden ein langes Keuchen, ehe er die Augen fest zusammen kniff. 

Das intensive Gefühl was die Brüder überkam war kaum zu ertragen, der Jüngere erzitterte stark, seine Finger ergriffen das weiße Lacken unter sich und er wimmerte leise, drückte instinktiv mit seiner Seele gegen die Andere, wollte mehr Kontakt herstellen. 

„Oh Gott... Shit“, Papyrus legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, drückte sich ebenso gegen das blaue Herz, schloss die Augen bei dem starken Gefühl was ihn überkam. 

„P-Papy“, keuchend wandte er sich erneut unter dem unbekannten aber angenehmen Gefühl, spürte wie sich ein weiteres seltsames Empfinden in ihm ausbreitete. 

„Sans, du bist so unglaublich süß, ich liebe dich so sehr“, mit diesen Worten beugte er sich wieder herunter, brachte die Seelen zwischen sich und seinen Bruder, sie drückten an ihre Rippen. 

Die süßen Worte sendeten einen warmen Schauer über seine Knochen, als die Zunge des Größeren seine eigene aufforderte, erwiderte er das sanfte, immer leidenschaftlicher werdende Spiel. 

Das intensive Gefühl wurde stetig mehr, unkontrolliert fing der Kleinere an zu zittern, seine Arme legte er um die Schultern des Anderen, drückte sich noch näher an ihn heran. 

„P-Papy... i-ich... dieses Gefühl“, er war nicht mehr in der Lage einen vollständigen Satz zu formen als ihn das Empfinden übermannte. 

Ein lautes und gedämpftes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle, unter Papyrus drückte er sich an sein Bett, wimmerte als er etwas Kühles an seinen Rippen spüren konnte.

„Fuck.. Sans“, stark biss der Ältere seine Zähne zusammen, ein tiefes Keuchen verließ ihn als auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich mit zitternden Armen davon abhielt auf seinem Bruder zu landen. 

Mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft in ihm ließ er sich neben seinen Bruder fallen, zog den Kleineren mit einem Arm zu sich herüber und drückte ihn fest an sich. 

„Ich liebe dich Papy“, Sans hatte seine Augen geschlossen, kuschelte sich eng an den Größeren und seufzte wohlig bei der angenehmen Wärme. 

„Ich dich auch, mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst“, seine Hand wanderte über die Wirbelsäule weiter nach oben zu seinem Kopf und strich sanft über den hellblauen Wangenknochen. 

Für einen Augenblick kehrte Stille in den Raum ein, widerwillig löste sich der Jüngere aus der Umarmung und richtete sich etwas auf, sah an sich selbst herunter, ehe sein Blick an dem Brustkorb von Papyrus hängen blieb.

„Ah! W-was? I-ich es tut mir leid“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht nahm eine dunkle Note an als er das ganze Blau auf den Rippen erkennen konnte.

„Ich glaube wir sind quitt“, mit einem Grinsen deutete er auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der mit dem Orange auf seinen Rippen schon beinahe dem Ton auf seinen eigenen Wangenknochen Konkurrenz machen konnte. 

„Wir sollten uns waschen gehen, so können wir doch nicht einschlafen!“

„Also ich könnte das ohne Problem“, er kassierte für seine Aussage einen bösen Blick seitens des Jüngeren und nickte leicht. 

„Du hast ja Recht... wollen wir zusammen baden?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter, der Farbton im Gesicht seines Gegenüber dunkler, ehe der mit einem schwachen Nicken antwortete. 

„Ja, gerne.“

 

**ENDE**

 


End file.
